


it so happens

by lonesomelikeasong



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Leia Organa-centric, POV Han Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomelikeasong/pseuds/lonesomelikeasong





	it so happens

He saw her for the first time coming out of an office building, wearing rage in waves and a soft white dress. She looked like she was leaving a battle scene, with a murderous scowl on her face. She was pretty, he thought as he sat in his car, in the way that he always found intimidating. She didn’t look like the type that particularly liked to negotiate.  
She leaned down into his passenger side and waved, and he opened the window.  
“Han?” She asked.  
“That’s me,” he answered.  
“And this is a silver…something,” she added.  
She sounded unimpressed, which he was used to. She looked him up and down, then shrugged.  
“You’re my Uber then,” she said, opening the back door and swinging her body into the car.


End file.
